Candy Sweethearts
by The biggest ikarishipping Fan
Summary: Paul finds the most romantic way to tell a specific girl his feelings for her... Ikarishipping! Very fluffy. Happy Valentine's Day!


**Candy Sweethearts**

**Summary: **Paul finds the most romantic way to tell a specific girl his feelings for her… Ikarishipping! Very fluffy. Hinted AAML

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon. I also do not own the Sweethearts I am writing about. (I do own a box though, not the actual Sweetheart company though) So yeah, I own only a package of them… :P

---

Paul stared at the little heart-shaped sweets in his hands.

He never was a fan of sweets…

'Be Mine'

'Call Me'

'Miss You'

'My Treat'

'UR Kind'

He laughed at the last one.

No… He was not kind. He was heartless. Cruel, mean, cold, you name it. Or… that's what other people thought of him. What they saw him as. They saw him as mean, cold, cruel, heartless, evil… Well, no, not evil. They saw Team Rocket as evil.

'I *heart* You'

'Kiss Me'

He sighed at these ones.

He stared at the colorful tiny hearts again, wondering if these little candies could be more than just a cavity on Valentine's Day, or a tastey sweet to eat, treats to savor in your mouth… Some other kind of use, like using them as a way of telling somebody something…

Dawn popped up into his thoughts.

He growled, shaking his head to shake off the image of the blue-haired, blue-eyed girl who wore the short pink skirt.

Was he crazy? Totally insane? A nutjub? He did NOT like that girl! What reason would he have to like her?! She was annoying!

He sighed, knowing he was just making excuses. He liked her. He knew it, and he hated it.

He tossed one of the hearts in his mouth, making a face at the sudden sweetness that hit his tastebuds.

"Who is the box of chocolates for Ash? Is it for a certain carrot-top that starts with an 'M'?"

Paul turned around, spotting his rival and his traveling companion a few meters away, in a store crowded with Valentine's chocolate and gifts. Paul stood there, watching as Dawn poked fun at Ash, teasing him about some previous companion of his that went by the name… Misty or something. That girl really did have a loud voice, Paul being able to hear her from outside the store.

Paul walked across the street, now standing in front of the tiny store Dawn and Ash were in. He walked past the store, not wanting to be seen in front of the mushy love-infested store. He made a face, spying two teens making out a few stores down. He walked the opposite direction, passing the store again.

He was ten feet away from the store when a voice called out: "Hey, Paul! Paul! Wait up!"

He turned slowly around, wincing slightly as he saw it was Dawn who had called out.

The blue hair girl had on a different outfit today, an outfit perfect for Valentines Day: A white long-sleeved silk button up shirt which had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a rose-red vest, a bubblegum pink skirt that was shorter than the other one, white knee-high socks decorated with tiny red hearts and red sneakers. Along with that, she had a silly pink headband with two springs that held red hearts which swung back and forth as she ran. Paul sweat dropped as he saw that she had also put red hearts on each of her cheeks with marker. She had Valentines spirit, that was for sure. She also held two bags - one pink, one red - with hearts on them that he guessed were filled to the brim with candy.

"What?" He asked coldly, glaring at the blue hair girl.

Ignoring his cold attitude, she smiled cheerfully. She dug through he bag, apparantly looking for something. "Happy Valentines Day!" she chirped, shoving a pink furry bear in his hands that held an oversized lollipop in its pink paws.

Paul sweatdropped. Did she really think he would accept a pink bear?

He shoved the bear back, glaring even harder at her. "I don't like pink."

Dawn frowned, holding the bear to her chest in an offended way. "Don't you at least want the lollipop?"

He glared harder. "I don't like sweets." He growled.

She frowned harder, starting to glare as she realized he wasn't going to accept her present. She shoved the bear back into her gift bags, glowering at Paul with dislike as she did. Paul glared back.

Suddenly her mood brightened, not even Paul could keep her mood down on a day so full of love. "Happy Valentines Day!" She took out another present, this time chocolate flavored strawberries, arranged to resemble roses.

Paul looked at it, rotating it in his hands a few times. He shoved it back into her hands again.

Dawn frowned, her eyes reflecting slight hurt. "What's wrong this time? It's just chocolate covered fruit!"

"I don't like chocolate." Dawn frowned harder, starting to growl under hwe breath to herself about him being so picky.

Refusing to give up, she looked through the two bags again. Her frown deepened as she realized she couldn't find anything Paul could possibly like. She sighed, glaring at the ground and muttering curses under her breath.

Taking the box of sweethearts from his pocket, Paul popped one into his mouth and began to walk away.

"Wait! You like sweethearts?"

Dawn again.

He turned around, slightly annoyed. He shrugged. "They aren't that bad I guess."

A smile brightened her face, and she began digging into her bags again. Finally she pulled out a small pink box with red on top of it, a box that was in fact very, very similar to the one in Paul's hand.

Paul frowned.

"Happy Valentines Day!" She shouted for the third time that day, holding the box of Sweethearts in her hands, a grin on her face.

He glared. "I already have a box."

Dawn's spirit was dampened yet again. "Well, have another box!"

"No."

Paul dumped a few sweethearts into his hand, starting to read what they said.

'UR kind'

'Miss You'

'Be Mine'

"UGGH! I decide to be nice and buy you a Valentines gift, and you won't take any of them!" Angrily she ripped open the box, dumping them into her hands and shoving them angrily into her mouth, crunching loudly on them. "Arceus! Sometimes you're _half-way_ nice to me, then the next time I see you you're all stubborn and... and... and..." She scowled, uable to think of a second insult.

Paul just stared at the sweethearts in his hands. Have anybody ever use these sweets other than just sweets to eat; instead used them to send messages to people? He pondered this thought.

"Makes me wonder how you actually feel about me!"

These words grabbed Paul's attention. "So you want to know how I feel about you?" He smirked at the words he spoke.

He may have still been in half denial, but maybe...

Dawn glanced briefly at him, a confused look on her face.

He grabbed one of the hearts, a pink one, and gave it to her.

She stared at it, her expression still confused. "How is this suppose to let me how you feel about me?"

Paul scowled. "Figure it out yourself." He crossed his arms. He wanted her to figure it out herself.

She stared at the heart for a moment, then exclaimed perkily, "You think I'm sweet!"

"Uh, not exactly." Well, he did think she was sweet, but that wasn't the message he was trying to get across to her.

Her face fell, her spirit dampened. She began to stare at the heart again. Finally, she asked moodily, "How come you don't think I'm sweet?! I was sweet enough to think of giving you a Valentines gift! Or_ attempt_ to give you a Valentine's gift!"

Paul wanted to bang his head on a pole.

"I mean, I'm always being sweet and kind! Or at least, I try to be!"

"Ugh, would you forget about that and try to figure out what I'm trying to tell you!" He growled.

"Tell me? Are you trying to tell you don't like me? That you think I'm annoying?" Her eyes turned to liquid. "I'm sorry I yelled at you in Oreburgh gym, okay?! I just get offended when people don't remember my name! I'm sorry, but that's just the way I -"

"Dawn, we weren't having a conversation about what happened in Oreburgh gym." Paul snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry anyway! I'm sorry you don't like me, and I'm sorry I -"

"That wasn't what I was trying to tell you!" He replied, growing more and more annoyed.

"Well, what are you trying to tell me?!" She asked, her face desperate.

Paul sighed. He was starting to feel uneasy about what she would say, or do, once she figured out what he meant. Uh, scratch that. _If_ she figures out what he means.

"I just can't figure it out! How am I suppose to figure out how you feel about me by a simple little heart-shaped candy?!" She opened her hands, glaring at the pink heart.

Paul bit his lip. Finally, he sighed, "Read what it says."

"Read what? How am I suppose to..." She stopped talking, remembering that these kind of candies had writing on them.

"I... heart... you." She whispered, frowning. "What is... that suppose to mean?"

Paul had to smile just slightly at he girl's denseness. "I... love..."

"You." Dawn whispered the last part, finally understanding.

She stood there, frowning.

Paul sighed. "I should have known..." He turned around, about to leave.

"Wait!" A warm hand grabbed his wrist.

"Do you... really feel that way about me?" She asked, a smile obviously on her face even though he hadn't yet turned around to see her face.

He turned around, seeing that in fact she was smiling; a shy, hopeful smile. "You really like me?" She asked eagerly, her blue eyes shining with relief.

Paul didn't reply, instead he looked the other way. Pink tinged his cheeks in a blush.

"Do you…?" The corner of her lips tugged down into a frown. "D-Do… do you?" He turned his head reluctantly, a small smile taking place on his lips.

He nodded.

Dawn let go of her wrist. She looked through her box of sweetheart, looking for a specific colored heart. She grinned as she found the one she was looking for. She handed it to him.

He glanced at the light green heart. He smiled, a real smile.

'I *heart* you' aka 'I love you'

"Too." A grin played on the blue-haired girl's face.

Paul handed Dawn another sweetheart. A white one this time.

Dawn grinned, and as she swung her arms around Paul's neck, smashing her lips into his, she dropped the sweetheart Paul had just given her. For, on that one little heart-shaped candy, written in pink, were the words:

'Kiss Me'

And gladly, she did kiss him…

* * *

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!! **

**Uggh, finally I got this up! DDx *yawns* Took me forever to finish this. Honestly, I'm not all that proud of this story, but I just wanted to get at least one story up for Valentine's Day.**

**Leave a review, will you? Share the _loooove_! xD**


End file.
